Blaine, and Other Drugs
by ourindigohearts
Summary: Kurt is living day-to-day, until he meets the charming Blaine. What happens when Blaine gets attached, but Kurt won't let him in for fear of - what exactly? Kurt doesn't think Blaine can survive the truth about him - or even if he can survive it himself


_Hey, this is your author, ourindigohearts. This is my first Klaine drabble - well, my first drabble period. I got this amazing fic idea in my head inspired by Love and Other Drugs. Similar in that Kurt is dealing with a sickness (I have idea's, but nothing confirmed yet) and meets Blaine. Cue the fling. Cue insecurity. Cue angst. Cue smut. _

_ I started this drabble just to test my writting skills and see if I could make it work. Let me know what you think - Should I go full-blown fic? Please note that this has not yet been proof-read. I just finished it, really. Please forgive any grammatical or spelling errors.  
><em>

_I do not own anything that has to do with Glee or Love and Other Drugs. I wish.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Today was good.<em>

"One medium non-fat mocha, please. No whip." He breathed.

It was overcast and cool outside, just how Kurt liked it. Fall and winter provided perfect weather for all the best outfits, perfect timing to show off how ahead of the trends he was. Layering cardigans and sweaters and jackets, accessorizing to his heart's content and wearing _all the scarves he wanted_. And boots. Let's not forget boots.

The season, teetering in the middle of summer and fall, had begun to tilt. The heat had long since gone, replaced by chilly winds that made the ends of his scarf float as he walked down the side walk, feeling fleetingly like a model on a runway (on the inside at least). This, this is when Kurt was at his best. Because being in the middle – unsure of either or, feeling helpless and without direction – this is what really got to him.

Not knowing where the wind will take you.

But once things begin to tilt – That's when you can glimpse what's coming. Whether good or bad, you then have perspective, you have direction. And once you know where you may be headed, you can bolster yourself and prepare for whatever the future brings. At least then, you can try. Not knowing, doing nothing while drowning in ambiguity – That's what torture is.

Kurt's hand shook slightly as he fumbled with the zipper on his wallet, fingers feeling hollow and empty as he attempted to grasp the small bit of metal.

_Maybe not so good. But it's been worse._

Without thinking, his features slipped into a look of smooth boredom that he was so used to feigning by now as he kept his eyes focused on his hands, willing them to do his bidding. He could feel the cashier watching him with uncertainty. Just as the young woman opened her mouth to offer help, she was cut off by a soft _zzzzztt_ and the wallet was open halfway.

Kurt gave her a quick smile. "I really should get a new one. This zipper can be so temperamental."

The girl smiled and nodded in understanding, looking slightly relieved. "You'd think they'd make knock-offs better, right?"

Kurt only gave a tight-lipped smile in response, still focusing on getting the _damned_ thing open. _I'm sure you know plenty about cheap knock-offs, dear. What would possess you to buy those earrings? And that scarf. You wouldn't know a real Louis if it jumped up and bit you in the-_

On the verge of success, a warm and foreign hand covered Kurt's gently. "I've got this one today." Kurt's eyes followed the sleeve up to a shoulder and then face, just in time to see the charming young man attached to it wink at the girl behind the register. She looked slightly flustered and glanced towards Kurt before taking the bill that the stranger was offering.

"Uh, no. I mean, no thank you, I've got it, it's just this-" Kurt fumbled, caught off-guard by this suddenness.

"No, no. I insist," said the young man, turning now to look at Kurt with warm hazel eyes and a bright smile. "Add a medium drip to that order," he murmured back to the confused cashier.

Kurt, stunned more than anything (it may or may not also have a little something to do with how very handsome this particular stranger was), simply shrugged his bag higher up on his shoulder.

"I've seen you here before, haven't I?" said the young man as they were both herded away by the still-caffeine-deprived patrons in the shop. "Is this your regular haunt?"

"You could say that," Kurt said slowly as he looked more closely at the man. Under closer scrutiny, Kurt found that he actually approved of his ensemble. Fitted, muted colors with subtle accents where they needed to be. He could do with different shoes though. And maybe a little less hair product. "I don't think I've seen you around here before… What was it?"

"Oh! Forgive me. My name is Blaine," He reached out a friendly hand to meet Kurt's hesitant one and smiled a hundred-watt smile that made Kurt felt a sudden need for his Gucci sunglasses.

"Kurt," he replied with reserve.

Blaine handed Kurt his coffee as the order was called, holding on just a few moments longer than social protocol required when Kurt's fingers brushed over his. He looked up at Kurt then, something shining behind his eyes and soft smile.

"Well, Kurt… Maybe you just haven't been looking," He winked and, before Kurt could gather his breath, was out the door.

The wind that blew into the shop on Blaine's exit washed up on Kurt then, refreshing his blush-stained cheeks. He tried to ignore the warm tingle where Blaine's hands had touched his.

_Maybe today wasn't so bad._

* * *

><p><em>Again, let me know what you think. I'm open to criticism as long as it's constructive. Thank you so much guys!<em>


End file.
